Secrets of Jealousy
by Ashton Lesler Smith
Summary: Austin and Ally have secrets but will Jealousy get the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

I just joined fan fiction and I am writing about Austin and Ally and my cousin introduced me to fan fiction. His is also about Austin and Ally "Secret Love". Hope you like this first chapter R&R! AUSLLY!

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and me had been friends ever since he stole my song and we became partners. But lately he has been acting strange…. He has been going out with this girl named Maya, rich, snobby, skinny, obnoxious. He always brags about her to me and started inviting her to our meetings!

Austin's P.O.V

So, I am going out with this awesome girl, Maya, she's pretty cool. But Ally is even cooler. I have been trying to make her jealous with Maya but I don't think it's working. I'm even bringing her to our team meetings!

(Monday afternoon)

"Hey Ally!" Dallas yelled across the mall.

Ally rushed toward Dallas, "Hey Dallas, I got your text you said you needed to ask me an important question?"

"Ya, um would you like to you know go out on a date with me tonight?" he muttered

After Ally realized what just happened she gladly said yes. Even though she knew she beckoned for Austin.

(Later at sonic boom)

"Austin!" Trish shouted "Ally is going out on a date with Dallas tonight!"

"What!?" Austin shouted then ran home from Sonic Boom.

(At Austin's House)

Austin busted through the door and ran up to his room, grabbed the phone and dialed Ally's cell number.

(The movies)

"RING RING" Ally's phone buzzed during the movie "RING RING". Ally grabbed her phone from her purse and went into the hallway.

(On the phone)

"Hello" Ally whispered trying not to disturb others.

"ALLY! Why on earth are you going on a date with Dallas! You should be going on a date with…." Austin paused himself knowing he said too much.

"Austin, we'll talk later I have to go." **R&R put more up later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter and that you like this one! I know I do! R&R! Sorry it's short!**

(Sonic Boom)

"Hey Dallas!" Ally exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say that I really liked our date last night and I hope we can do it again sometime. I really like you and maybe we can be more than friends…" Ally didn't say anything. "But if you don't want to I totally get it I guess the striped shirt I was wearing last night was a little tacky. I'll just go…."

"Wait Dallas! I like you too and the date was great! I do want to be more than friends. Also, I loved your shirt last night it was great.

(Austin's House)

There was a knocking at the door Mrs. Moon came to the door.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Moon, is Austin home?"

"Ally, what a lovely surprise! Yes, he is home probably up in his room. I'll get him. AUSTIN!" No answers "AUSTIN!" no answer "AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! Austin raced down the stairs.

"Mom! Why? While Ally's here?"

"She's your best friend there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Just leave, mom!"

"Austin why would you call me in the middle of my date with Dallas! Why can't I go out with him? Who else should I" He stopped Ally by kissing her on the lips. Ally knew she liked this, but it was wrong she was going out with Dallas. She pushed Austin off and ran out the door.

(The next day at school)

Dallas came up to ally's locker gave her a kiss on the lips and a good morning hug.

"I missed you last night." He said with a smirk "I tried calling you but no one picked up so I left 3 messages."

"Wow Dallas I'm so sorry for not picking up the phone! I just had a lot on my mind last then went to sleep right after dinner."

"It's okay…. Hey! After school we could go to Mini's and get some pizza. If you like pizza."

"I love pizza! Sure great!" she knew it wasn't great though she was still thinking about kissing Austin last night.

(At Austin's locker)

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Maya, look I really can't talk to you right now I have to go talk to Ally."

"You always spend time with Ally there's no enough Maya and Austin time anymore…." She frowned

"I know but can we talk about this later!"

"Oh we're not going to be talking" Maya pushed Austin against his locker and kissed him passionately. Begging for his kiss. Austin pushed Maya away, shut his locker and left.

(Maya's P.O.V.)

What the heck was that?

He had never pushed away from kiss from me.

No one ever had.

She didn't know how to feel about this.

She felt sad and lonely.

**Cliffhanger I know! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
